Ben 10 Fan-Fic - Unnamed as of Yet
by Plokiu
Summary: It's finally summer. Gwen and Kevin are back and Ben is ready to get back in action with the old team. Grandpa Max also gives them the task of showing the god-daughter of an old friend around Bellwood. A new villan arises and painful memories are brought up for Carl and Sandra Tennyson. What was at first a dull summer turns out to be the most earth-shattering summer of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Ben sighed loudly as he took a sip of his banana and spinach smoothie. This earned a small growl from Kevin. He rolled over and sat up on the bench at Mr. Smoothies, sighing loudly again. It was a warm and sunny day, and now that it was summer, Gwen and Kevin were back from college. Ben was excited at first. He was looking forward to old times – hanging out and fighting aliens together. Except now there was Rook, but he was cool – sometimes.

But lately it had been quiet. There had been a few stray bad guys here and there, nothing too exciting. Ben sat up and sighed – again.  
"Tennyson I swear to you, do that again and I'll break your arm." Kevin threatened.  
"Sorry." Ben mumbled, taking another sip of his smoothie. It was quiet, save for the passing car or two. Ben finished his smoothie, sucking out the last it with a loud '_SLUUUURRRP' _and a satisfied "ah."

He opened the lid and peeked inside. Seeing that there was nothing left he placed the cup down and sighed disappointedly.  
"That's it Tennyson, I warned ya'!" Kevin yelled, absorbing the metal from the table, and tackling Ben to the ground.

"Should we not try and stop them?" Rook asked, confused as to why Gwen wasn't trying to break up the fight as she usually did. Gwen blew a stray strand of hair away from her face and sipped her smoothie.  
"Nah," she answered loudly so to be heard over the sounds of the fight. "As long as they don't cause any major property damage. We could use the entertainment," she finished, taking another sip of her smoothie.

Rook nodded and turned back to his own smoothie. It _had _been quiet lately, a bit too quiet for his liking. He had a feeling that it was just – what was the expression, the silence before the hurricane? He sipped his beverage and shrugged, turning his attention back to the fight just in time to see Ben trying to reach his Omnitrix.

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by an elderly gentleman with silver hair and piercing yet gentle gray eyes. The man chuckled at the young ones, particularly the metal boy chasing the brown haired boy with the toxic green eyes, who seemed to be running as if his life depended on it, while at the same time reaching for the dial on his watch known as the Omnitrix. His chuckles ceased as he thought of the troubles the young ones were soon to encounter. As the man walked away, there was a bright flash of green light and a loud, deep voice shouted something that sounded strangely like, **"HUMOUNGASAUR!"**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! I know that everyone hates Authors Notes but I just want to thank you for reading my Very first fan-fiction. There are a few things that I need to explain so please bear with me. I wasn't able to put the full description, I had to keep revising it until it fit in the space that I was given. So here's a (slightly) more detailed description.

_It's finally summer. Gwen and Kevin are back and Ben is ready to get back in action with the old team, which now includes his partner Rook. When Grandpa Max gives them the task of showing the god-daughter of an old friend around Bellwood, things become interesting to say the least. A new villan arises and painful memories are brought up for the Tennysons, mainly Carl and Sandra. What was at first a dull summer turns out to most likely be the most earth-shattering summer of their lives._

So there you have it. Also, there will be Rook x OC as well as Benalie, and Gwevin.  
I might make Ben less of y'know, an ass.  
Also I despise Gwen and Kevins new character designs (I also hate how Grandpa Max's eyes are just beady black dots now). Bens is alright But I prefer his old one from AF-UA. So I'll be posting some links to designs that I like in my profile, ones that I find on Deviantart and eventually ones that I drew myself.

Anywho, thanks again for reading!


	3. Another Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! I just want to apologize for not updating in so long, but I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon.

**Review replies~**

**Crystal dragon p: **Thank you, though I have no intention of rewriting the chapter and I'm not quite sure why you thought I would, I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out all in all. I wish it were so simple that I could update super fast, but for reasons that I really don't think I can/should explain to (no offense) a complete stranger over the internet, along with the ever persistent writers block, I have trouble focusing on writing my chapters. I have to be in my 'writing mood' and also I need the inspiration for that chapter, otherwise it'll just come out as a big pile of rubbish. I apologize if I sound harsh, as I really don't mean to, especially since you not only took the time to review, but you were also polite, so thank you.

**Rogue of Darkness: **I'm working on it dear I promise! I hope it will make sense, I understand when it comes to cannonXoc ships it can be pretty iffy. But I really will try my best to make it so it makes sense for them to be together. It may be implied early on, but since I really dislike it when characters are thrown together so early on in the plot, I'll try and make it so there's no actual relationship until later on.

**Peanut Butter Rules: **Like I said above, I'm working on it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up very soon.

Another point I'd like to make, is that as much as I love writing, at the moment I need to focus on getting a job and going back to school. As much as it sucks, real life comes first.


End file.
